Eyes to See
by kate-7h
Summary: 'Darkness was all Syaoran knew. Well, sight-wise that was. He could hear the world around him, feel softness, taste sweetness. It wasn't that he had the experience of sight to compare his lack to. His life was happy, and he was content on his own. That is, until he nearly got run over by a very fast moving girl.' AU where Syaoran was born blind. Onshot


**A/N:** Written for a prompt :) I'm happy it turned out nice!

* * *

Darkness was all Syaoran knew. Well, sight-wise that was. He could hear the world around him, feel softness, taste sweetness. He was alright this way, he'd learned to live his life with this. It wasn't that he had the experience of sight to compare his lack to. His life was happy, and he was content on his own.

That is, until he nearly got run over by a very fast moving girl.

"Oh oh I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh, I wasn't even paying attention!" the girl said, her words frantic as she tried to help him up.

"It's okay," Syaoran reassured her as she still held onto his arms. He felt her feet moving around oddly, the sound of wheels sliding back and forth across the bumpy concrete. She must be wearing roller skates or something; that would explain why she was going so fast.

"No no, let me make it up to you! Gosh, I'm so stupid."

Syaoran smiled in the direction her voice was coming from. "It's really fine. Um.. I'm Syaoran."

She stopped apologizing and let out a soft laugh. "I- I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

He'd been wrong before, his life was happy and perfect now. The encounter led to meeting Sakura. She was kind and wonderful and everything he couldn't have imagined could exist in a single person. As they grew and learned more about each other, the more he grew to love her. And though he knew every curve and feature of her face by touch, he still wondered what she looked like.

On his face he felt the warm sun as the lay in the grassy field, Sakura snuggled beside him against his side. They'd known each other for years now, and had been married a few months before. As time passed, he just loved her more, and he knew that she felt the same.

"What're you thinking about?" Sakura asked, her voice soft with drowsiness.

"Hmm," Syaoran said slowly. "I was thinking that I love you."

Sakura smiled against him. "I love you too!"

Syaoran breathed in, opening his eyes to the sky. There was nothing but black, although he knew that the sky was blue, (whatever blue looked like, he had no concept of color.) He didn't care all that much about seeing the sky though. There were more beautiful and precious things in the word to see.

He frowned. "Sakura?"

"Mmm?" she hummed contentedly.

"Are you alright with this?" he asked quietly, gesturing towards his useless eyes.

Sakura lifted her head, and he felt her breath on her face he she looked at him. "With your blindness?"

"Yes."

"Of course I am," Sakura said fervently, stroking a thumb across his cheek. "I love you exactly how you are. I wouldn't change a single thing."

"What if… I wanted to change something," Syaoran said slowly, pulling himself up to sit. Sakura did the same, sitting beside him.

"Then I will support you with all my heart, but are you sure?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Not really, but I have been thinking about it a lot. I'm not sure if I really want to go through with it… the surgery."

He knew a lot of people did it because they felt that they needed to fix themselves; like their blindness made them lower or broken. Syaoran didn't feel that way. He was happy with the way he was. He was just himself. He didn't feel like he needed fixing because he didn't feel like he was broken. It wasn't about repairing, it was about growing. It was about moving forward with a new direction in his life.

"Well, you won't have to do anything alone. We can take as much time as you want to discuss and decide, okay?"

"Okay," he said with a smile.

* * *

In the end, he decided to go through with the surgery. Sakura had been with him every step of the way. He didn't know if he could've done it without her. It was long process, with many different parts to it. A lot of rehabilitation. Syaoran was so glad he had Sakura with him to help him through it.

The first time he opened his eyes and saw something, it was bright. He didn't know how to describe the vision, but he knew that he could see. _I can see!_ Syaoran looked around the room. Nothing was clearly defined like he assumed it would be. Maybe with more time and work, that would improve.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said, her voice coming from the blurred face in front of him.

He reached out, feeling the familiar feeling of her face. He couldn't see her clearly, but even just that much brought tears to his eyes. "Sakura."

He felt her smile, then leaned forward, hugging him tightly.

The rehabilitation took a long time, but slowly he could see more. He learned what the colors were, and how to describe what things looked like. It was blurry until his eye doctor gave him glasses. Once he put them on, everything was so clear. He turned, looking for Sakura's face.

When he saw her, his breath was nearly knocked out of his lungs. Syaoran reached out to her, holding her face between his hands, taking in her beauty.

"Can you see me?" Sakura asked, tears overflowing down her cheeks.

Syaoran nodded. "I- I never want to stop seeing you."

"I'm fine with that," Sakura laughed.

Syaoran leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "You are so beautiful." He said, always knowing she was, inside and out.

"Are you happy, Syaoran?"

He smiled. "I couldn't be happier."

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy happy 3 Reviews?


End file.
